Shane's New Haircut
by iluvglee1
Summary: So Shane recently got a new haircut and i wanted to make this little one-shot on it. If you guys say you want another part i'll make another part. Joey/Shane slash. Rated T just to be safe. Complete for now until you guys say you want another part.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so i was looking at my new lock screen and couldn't get over Shane's new hair so the summary says it all for this story. I hope you have fun with this! :D Just a heads up i don't really remember Shane's mom's name. I think its like Teresa or something? **

* * *

Shane sighed and smirked then knocked on his mother's door. A few moments later she answered. "Oh Shane its- Oh my Shane what did you do to your hair?" She asked surprised.

Shane laughed. "Relax mom. I'll explain everything if you let me in."

Shane's mom stepped aside and they both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Shane you don't even look the same! You look completely different!" His mom exclaimed.

Shane chuckled. "Well I wanted to get it cut for business. Make me look a little more professional for my movie. And since your my mom, I wanted to tell you before I told anybody else. Do you like it?" He asked.

His mom sighed. "Son I do, I like your hair no matter what it looks like."

Shane smiled and sighed. "Great. But that's not the only reason I came here."

"What is it Shane?" She asked her son.

He took a deep breath. "Well you know that Lisa and I broke up, and I moved in with Joey. There's more to it then just that, and before I told my viewers I wanted to tell you. Mom, I-I'm gay, and Joey and I have been dating since Lisa and I broke up."

His mom had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son. "Oh Shane, I'm so happy for you." She let him go and kissed his cheek. "Oh and I can finally see your forehead and ears!" She said.

Shane laughed. "Thanks mom. Anyway I'm going to go show my friends. Joey won't be back until later so I have some time. I also need to tell a few of my friends about me and him being together before I tell fans."

"Well son I think if you tell them live it may just be a little more significant maybe?" His mom suggested.

"Mom how am I suppose to tell them live without setting up a meet?" Shane asked staring at his mom like she was crazy.

"Well i heard about a website and app called YouNow where you can just go live with your fans. But you may want to tell your fans you have one first and then wait until there's a lot of viewers and then tell them." She explained.

"And where did you hear of this?" Shane asked.

"Your friend Matthew Lush? He has one and I ran into him and he was telling me how he just made an account for it and that I should get you to make one too."

"Oh. Well yeah i guess telling them live sounds like a good idea. I guess Joey and I could tell them together."

"Yeah there you go Shane! Go on, tell your friends. Let me know when you broadcast, and I'll tune in." She said.

"OK mom thanks for the support, see you later." He kissed her goodbye and then went off to Sawyer's to show him his hair and tell him about him and Joey.

* * *

Shane saw Joey pull up outside and went to hide behind the door. He watched as Joey turned the knob and opened the door. He sat his keys down and shut the door. "Shane?! Are you home babe?!" Joey called.

Shane popped out behind him. "Yep." He said smirking.

Joey jumped and turned to him. "Shane! You scared-" He stopped, staring a Shane's hair. "Shane, what did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it to look more professional for-" Shane was cut off by Joey's lips against his. After he got over the shock he kissed him back and then a couple minutes later they pulled apart. "Wow, what was that for?" Shane asked Joey.

"Your hair cut. It just makes you look so hot." Joey said looking into Shane's eyes.

"Oh so I wasn't hot before? Looked too much like a lesbian?" Shane joked.

Joey laughed. "No. This haircut just looks so much hotter." He said.

"On a scale of 1-10 what do you rate my old haircut and this haircut?" Shane asked.

"On a scale of 1-10 you old hair was an 8 1/2, this one's a 10." Joey said.

Shane chuckled. "Well listen I told a few friends about us, like Sawyer, Luke, Matt, and Nick. They were OK with it." Shane said.

Joey smiled. "Oh thank god. Now we still have to tell everybody else, and our fans. But I'd have to tell them first that I'm going live. so I'll put my video up from today and tell them we're going live and then about half an hour after it uploads we'll go live." Shane said look at Joey hopefully.

Joey nodded. "OK yeah that sounds good to me. When you tell them, you should probably tell them its both of us. That way me and your fans will show up and we won't have to do a broadcast for my fans and a broadcast for your fans."

"OK I'll go put my video on YouTube, you set up the account for YouNow, and get the cameras set up for it?" Shane asked.

Joey nodded. "OK." Shane pecked Joey on lips and they went their ways to set up different things.

* * *

**Do you guys want another part to this. Showing the YouNow broadcast, and maybe the reactions? Review maybe?**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**This isnt a chapter. im so so so so sorry it isnt but i had 2 great reviews for this story to continue it. i'm working on the next chapter, itll be up in a few days. Again im sorry this isnt a chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys! **

* * *

Shane turned on the camera on the computer for YouNow as Joey got a couple bottles of water for them. They on the chairs in front of the camera and Shane suddenly remembered his mom wanted to know when they went live. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his mom to tell her they were live and then looked at the camera and the messages from people. He and Joey laughed when Shane's mom made a comment. "Hey mom." Shane said. "And hey everyone!" He said smiling and he waved.

They sat there, talking to their fans and answering questions when after a while Shane was asked the same question multiple times 'When are you going to come out of the closet, Shane?', and Shane chuckled. "Haven't I already done that, when we took that quiz?" Shane asked, turning to Joey.

Joey nodded. "I remember, specifically." He laughed.

After a while of answering questions the views started slowing down as they got a new view every now and then. They decided this was probably as many as they're gonna get for a while and decided to tell their fans. "So guys we had something to tell you that Shane's mom thought was best to tell you live."

Shane nodded. "Yep. So guys I've had all these comments on my YouTube channel, about me being 'so gay'. Throughout the years I learned to just ignore them. And guys I think its time that I tell you guys the truth. So Lisa and I broke up a while back, you guys know that, but you guys never knew the real reason. Lisa and I broke up because I didn't feel the same about her as she did about me anymore and I came out to Lisa, told her I was gay. At first she was really OK with it, said 'I was using her', that 'She was just my big gay beard'. It did take her a while to understand and slowly begin accept it. She and I still talk on the phone but we very rarely see each other." Shane looked at Joey, to tell him that he could tell them.

"Shane and I are both on here, live, right now because he and I wanted to tell you guys that we really are dating. Its no longer just an act for YouTube, its real and we wanted you guys to know." Some time in middle of the little speech, Joey and Shane's hands had connected.

They smiled at each other and watched as the comments started exploding with loads of excitement and acceptance, and then of course there was the people who immediately started hating, and the people who yelled at those hating people. Comments like, 'OMG I knew it! Yes! I love you guys so much!' and 'Awe, I love you guys, so much no matter what!' then there was the hate comments which Joey and Shane pretty much ignored, but they went something like this, 'Ew! You gay ass faggots! You're a disgrace to this world!' and 'Go die in a ditch! Nobody wants you here!' and the ones yelling at the haters which Joey and Shane smiled a little at, 'You know what haters! They aren't the disgraces to the world, you guys are!' and 'Stupid haters, ignore them Joey and Shane. And haters hating on people because they're gay, isn't right, because they aren't any different than anybody else! Go fuck yourselves!'

Shane and Joey smiled at each other then to the camera. "Guys thank you for all the love and support, we love you guys too." Shane said.

They stayed on YouNow a little longer answering questions like how long they had been together, and if they had said 'i love you' to each other yet. They had a lot of fun with their fans and promised them that they'd broadcast again soon and then ended the broadcast with a short kiss on camera before they hit stop.

* * *

**So guys I hoped you liked this chapter. i had fun writing it. I tried to make it longer but i didnt know what else to write. I had a different start to this chapter but i guess when i wrote i forgot to save it so i had to rewrite to beginning. Thanks for reading! :D please let me know what you think. **


End file.
